Receiving
by Cee-face
Summary: Kids were the cruelest and the kindest. -colony!America and colony!Canada, fluff.-


Canada was distraught.

Not that the other children seemed to notice -- even when upset beyond all reason, Canada wasn't very loud or pronounced. They went about playing with one another…sort of. There seemed to be a lot of mixed feelings, but Canada was too worried to really think about it much. Kumajirou had gone missing, after all, and even if the bear did forget his name sometimes, at least it always knew that he was there.

France had been unable to locate his charge's precious companion, much to his own distress as well as the little colony's. He didn't like being bested by a lost bear. England was occupied with fighting with China over something and it sounded kind of like Hong Kong was involved, so Canada knew neither of them would have a clue as to Kumajirou's whereabouts.

After scouring the playground for what felt like forever, Canada tearfully resigned himself to never seeing the polar bear again as he planted himself in the grass away from the commotion of the other territories.

He was able to count twenty-four ants before a voice disturbed him.

"Canada!"

Not a voice he expected, definitely. He recognized it, of course, but he was more surprised that it recognized _him_.

Canada shifted so that he could see his brother, and though his gaze was inquisitive, he was reluctant to speak.

America beamed down at him, his hands clasped behind his back. "Guess what!"

The quieter of the two didn't guess, but America continued anyways.

"I did something awesome!" proclaimed the excited child, and Canada found himself caring less and less what his brother had managed to do. Regardless, he continued to stare at America, who kept up his carefree grin.

"I found your bear!" America brought his hands out from behind his back, then, and sure enough, Kumajirou was safely in his grasp, sleeping.

A happy gasp escaped Canada and he scrambled to his tiny feet, gratefully accepting the bear. In a corner of his mind, he registered England approaching, no doubt concerned when he finally noticed that the pair of blond colonies was isolated from the rest of the young ones. But, Canada was too overwhelmed with joy from being reunited with his furry companion to acknowledge the Englishman as he arrived.

America watched his brother for a while, a triumphant grin on his face. This grin was then turned up towards England; the older nation didn't smile, but he regarded America appraisingly, and that seemed to be enough for the farther south of the two young territories.

When Canada was sufficiently through his reunion cuddles with Kumajirou, he tucked the still-sleeping polar bear underneath his arm with some difficulty, shuffling towards America. The louder brother continued to smile, and Canada returned it before leaning forward to gently kiss his sibling on the cheek. The bashful child gave one more grateful quirk of his lips before departing, likely to announce to France the return of Kumajirou.

America's smile quickly warped into confusion, and England raised a generous eyebrow as his colony began to wipe furiously at his cheek with his palm. "America," started the former Empire reproachfully. "It's very rude to wipe off a kiss."

America indignantly turned his face up, and England prepared himself to lecture on manners as the blue-eyed territory opened his mouth to speak. "But I'm not wiping it off!"

Children were best known for bold-faced lying, England supposed. "What on Earth are you doing, then?"

His charge pouted and massaged his face even harder. "I'm rubbing it in! Otherwise it might escape, and then it'll never get to my heart!"

England gazed down at his colony for a moment (whom was still working to assist the kiss in getting to his heart) before allowing himself a fond smile.

_That's my boy._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** okay so i really cannot take credit for the adorable "rubbing in a kiss" thing. it was from a diabetes-inducing story on givesmehope dot com, so pretty much all the credit for this story goes to that little kid and the poster of that story, ahaha. i just, my brain applied it to little!Canada and little!America, and it was so cute and i had to do it, so um. yeah.

the timeline may be a little off with the colonies (derp derp Hong Kong) but, um...j-just focus on the fluff i guess? uh, yeah, i think that is all. i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
